


A Lazuli's Rut

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (Wasco and Mook are married), Double Penetration, F/F, Gems in Rut, Marriage, Orgy, Wasco is also Jasper's mother, crackship, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Lapis goes into rut despite being with someone else in their abode. She doesn't favour it until she realizes that the gems she resides with are willing to help her. Therefore, she takes this to her advantage and decides to happily accept the help to help out her horrible hot rut.





	A Lazuli's Rut

Ever since Lapis had moved in with two gems, her life had started to get better. The gems were rather nice… even if they were the parents to Jasper, she didn’t care. They helped her out as much as they could. If anything, they were probably better than her own parents. However, one disadvantage was the fact they were barely home due to working… and sometimes, the two got a day or two off but… it wasn’t enough. Until one night when a small break had occurred for the couple. The most shittiest day for Lapis in her opinion. Mostly because her rut was irking her with an angry passion. Thus, Lapis was relatively moody and simply camped away in the room she had been given.

A familiar brown face peered into the room. Wascoite. One of the two gems. A small smile formed on her face and she gently brushed the scent away from her heart-shaped nose. Noticing the scowl on Lapis’ face, she couldn’t help but smile.

“You look so bitter. Darling, come here and let me help you out. You’re only making yourself suffer.”

“Shut. up.”

Gently moving closer toward Lapis, Wascoite sat down on the bed beside Lapis who was trying to refrain from getting any closer to the other. A sire gem and a carrier gem weren’t going to work out well. Especially if one was in rut and the other was nearing a small heat cycle. Nonetheless, the other gem scooted closer toward Lapis and she smiled softly.

“You poor thing… let Mama help you out,” she cooed.

A soft paw reached between Lapis’ legs and caused the blue gem to lowly groan. It was like she practically had everted as soon as she was touched. Nonetheless, Lapis leaned into the touch and she phased out of her pants, looking down toward the paw that had started to caress her squirming tentacle. To feel stimulation like this was more than just a pleasure. Therefore, she lowly groaned and spread her legs a bit more, tilting her head back and closing her eyes.

“Fuck… that feels so good…”

“Do you want more?”

“I want more..” Lapis snarled needily.

Tightening her ponytail after pulling her paw away, Wascoite started to fix her hair. She got off of the bed and knelt down, gently examining Lapis’ length. Looking up toward the blue gem, she gently curled her plump lips over her fangs and leaned forward to take the tip into her mouth. Slowly blinking at Lapis and shivering once feeling webbed hands in her hair, she continued down further. Taking the entire length into her mouth, she eventually started to slowly bob her head. The quartz swirled her tongue around the tentacle, letting out a breathy sigh and adjusting her gaze back up toward Lapis. Refraining from gagging, the quartz took the tentacle even deeper into her mouth, her paws gently toying around with the base of the length. Listening to the harmonious moans of the blue gem, Wascoite slowly pulled away to start teasingly licking the length clean. That was until she had been surprised with a cumshot, immediately letting out a soft gasp and squeezing her eyes shut. Cleaning her face off, Wascoite gently licked the cum clean from her paw afterward.

However, Lapis was still needy. 

“More.”

“More?”

Lapis nodded, wiping a bit of drool off of her face. As she scooted back a bit on the bed, she glared toward Wascoite and lowly groaned.

“Any desired positions?”

“None. Just let me fuck you,” she needily whined.

As the quartz clambered onto the bed afterward, she gently wiggled out of her pants and her shirt as well. She looked toward Lapis who was anxiously waiting, only causing the motherly quartz to smile. Shortly after, she managed to toss everything aside and summon a condom from her gemstone. Opening it without hesitation, she leaned over to gently fit it onto Lapis’ length. To even think she had the desired size condom? It was a perfect fit! 

“The hell?”

“To prevent pregnancies. Now get over here you little rascal. Come help yourself out,” the quartz cooed. As she sat up on her knees, she leaned over with her haunches in the air while her upper body pressed into the soft blankets. Wascoite spread her legs a bit and she settled her head down, looking back toward Lapis. Once eeling Lapis’ hands grip at her hips, she gently sighed and gasped once feeling something prod at her warm core. 

Hunching over the other gem, Lapis didn’t take long to start wiggling about. She adjusted her length within Wascoite’s slick sex before adjusting herself. Eventually wrapping her arms around the other, she leaned over and started to needily growl as she gritted her teeth. A tiny moan escaped through her teeth and she eventually leaned over, starting to nip at Wascoite’s back while her aquatic wings had sprouted from her gem and angrily flapped so she could keep her balance. While rutting into the other gem and listening to her pleasured moans, Lapis couldn’t help but only feel even more stimulated at the noises. Lapis’ fangs only continued to bite at the brown quartz’s back, spitting and sputtering out a few hairs from the ponytail that got in her way.

Due to the stimulation, Wascoite had started to become more worked up. She gently gripped at the sheets and let a moan come from deep within her body as her legs quivered a bit. Not necessarily a sex fanatic like her daughter, she was the one to succumb much more easily than any other gem during sex. Thus, as she gently wiggled back against Lapis’ length, she winced with pleasure. It didn’t take her long to reach a throbbing climax, squirting back against Lapis with a lewd cry of pleasure.

“Oh stars-” she breathily whimpered, milking out the rest of her orgasm as Lapis continued to pound into her, only causing the slapping noises to continue echoing throughout the room.

“Rrrrr- fuck!” Lapis spat. Her wings flapped even harder before she stopped with the final thrust into Wascoite’s sopping wet core, eventually settling down once she reached her orgasm. Pulling out and taking the condom off, she simply tied it up and merely tossed it aside onto the floor. Lapis sat back down on the bed with her legs pressed together, looking at the other gem.

Tiredly laying down and gently reaching a paw between her legs, she cleaned up a bit of the slick before sighing contently and looking toward Lapis. Soon enough, the other gem would be ready for another round… thus, maybe her lover, Mookaite, would have to help out afterward as well. Thus, Wascoite settled down to take a breather, smiling at Lapis.

“And you’re ready for another round?”

“More,” she nodded once again, an animalistic glow in her eyes.

“You’ll have extra hands soon… Mookaite!” she called out to her lover. Of course, she had a small idea in mind. A position, at most. Perhaps the Double Stuff would be more for her and Lapis… two gems at once sounded amazing to her. Plus, her own libido had gently spiked, causing her to somewhat want more.

A curious orange face peered in through the door afterward, glancing toward Wascoite and Lapis. Slowly blinking and feeling her face burn hot, she laughed afterward.

“What’s the meaning of this, darling?”

“Lapis is in rut. She’s suffering and needs more attention. I say the both of us tire her out. Do you want to help?” 

Staring for a bit more, Mookaite couldn’t help but chuckle nervously.

“I can’t say no at this point. You both look real cute like that. Seems like fun to me, too. And by the smell of it, you’ve already came. Nasty,” she commented with a laugh. As Mookaite entered the room, she removed her jacket and laid it aside with the rest of the clothes before deciding to drop the rest of her clothes as well. Finally, the quartz decided to step toward the bed with the other two gems. Noticing Lapis scoot back, she watched Wascoite adjust herself just a bit. What was she planning?

“Darling, lay on your back.”

Mookaite nodded and she decided to do as she was told. As she adjusted herself to let her legs dangle off of the bed just a bit, she looked toward Lapis who was being fixed by Wascoite. A condom? Really? Could she not put it on herself? Maybe rut caused an impatient tendency. Nonetheless, she summoned her own latex to cover herself with as well before awaiting as her slick tentacle simply swayed patiently. Eventually, she reached out, holding onto Wascoite’s hips once the other gem had clambered on top of her.

“Lapis, go behind me,”

It was almost immediately that Lapis had reacted to Wascoite. As she adjusted herself against Wascoite’s behind, she reached down to immediately guide her rigid length into Wascoite’s hot cunt. Groaning a bit, she buried her face in the other’s hair while her arms remained wrapped around the other.

At the gesture from her lover, Mookaite adjusted herself as well to guide her length into her wife’s slick sex. Feeling the thrusts from Lapis’ shaft as well only caused more delight to her as well- on the other hand, Wascoite seemed to be in absolute bliss. Nonetheless, the other gem reached out to hold onto her wife’s hips while the other’s brown paws remained beside her own striped shoulders.

Rocking her hips into both Lapis’ and Mookaite’s thrusts, Wascoite eventually reached out to hold onto Mookaite’s shoulders to keep herself balanced. Thus, she leaned her head back just a bit and let out a pleasured moan.

“Oh stars- please- both of you... give me more,” she gently demanded, gritting her teeth.

Lapis seemed happy to oblige. Like an angry bird trying to breed, Lapis only continued to roughly rock her hips to cause a moan from the entirety of the orgy. She didn’t care, though. She continued to bite, peck, and nip at Wascoite as she wanted to keep herself balanced. She was having way too much fun, honestly. For a lazuli, she had way too much stamina, too. Especially for one in rut. It wasn’t all the time a lazuli decided to go for multiple rounds. Only one would suffice but… Lapis seemed rather greedy. Thus, she continued to thrust, moaning loudly and biting Wascoite’s shoulder.

“Fuckkkk… i’m gonna cum,” Mookaite whimpered.  
“I’ll beat you to it,” Lapis hissed snarkily.

Without hesitating, Mookaite had started to buck her hips a bit rougher into Wascoite, her hold gently tightened on the brown quartz who was blissfully moaning for more. As she panted softly, she bit her lip and threw her head back. Unable to hold back any longer, Mookaite had pulled out to release her load. She didn’t want to risk breaking the condom. Thus, she left Lapis as the winner.

Bucking into Wascoite a few more times despite the fact the other had gushed all over the place once again, she didn’t care. Lapis took the time to use the other to finish up her orgasm, roughly releasing her load and pulling out once again. Taking off the second cum-filled condom, she tied it up and tossed it into the trash before doing the same with Mookaite’s. Eventually, she flapped her wings to prevent her shaky legs from giving out on her as she laid next to Mookaite and Wascoite, who had gently cuddled close toward the other. Eventually, Lapis made herself comfortable against the crook of Mookaite’s arm, heavily panting and laying her head down.

“Maybe… maybe there’ll be more later,” Lapis echoed through a pant. Licking her lips and letting her wings retreat into her gemstone, she laid her head down and sighed softly. She caught her breath before finally relaxing against the couple who were softly giggling at her. Oh well. Lapis simply settled down against the married gems as she rested her body for a while. Whether she’d be out of rut or not when she woke up, she didn’t know. All she knew was that she was tired and for the time being, she decided to merely rest with the couple.


End file.
